Tristan Leonhart
"I believe that a man can never be right in their decisions." - Tristan Leonhart Tristan Leonhart '''is a destined monarch of Paradisia and the current holder of the power known as Access. He is the illegitimate child of Stanley Leonhart of the Leonhart family, a nobleman and one of the true monarchs in Paradisia. He is also one of the third last remaining member of the Leonhart family, and the childhood friend of Mel and Frey Reinhart. Shortly after, his mother was murdered in front of him. Tristan, was coerced into renouncing his name and claim to the Leonhart heritage, taking on the new identity of '''Azul Weissman, an elite soldier of the Paradisia's monarchs. Although he appears to be the physically weakest - a klutz, his intelligence and strategic genius make him an invaluable asset. Appearance As depicted in the figure, he bears his mother's face, beautiful and elegant with a fashionable pallor of finesse, and with his eyes matching his father's intrinsic color, a color that rivals even the blue sky. His body has been depicted as somewhat well toned, with little, if any, in the way of body fats and muscles line throughout his body. He is generally seen wearing different clothes, one being a usual buttoned black vest with a plain white dress shirt underneath, an old white ascot, black trousers, and black dress shoes. Personality Even when he was young, presumably at the age of eight, the naturally curious Tristan, the child of a nobleman, had a deep fascination with the world beyond his limits. As a child, he found and studied an illegal book about the outside the world that was owned by his father. He told Mel and Frey Reinhart, his best of friends, about the book and the information that it contained. Tristan was branded a heretic by other children for his unusual interest in the outside world, and was thus frequently picked on. Too timid to defend himself, Tristan would often rely on his friends Mel and Frey Reinhart to protect him from local bullies. This coupled with his frail physique, was a source of much shame for Tristan, leading him to have a poor self-esteem and to believe that he was a burden to others. Because of this, Tristan has always been very eager to prove his worth. As a child, he hoped that one day he would able to consider himself a true equal to his friends. When Tristan got older, and after the great war that cause the death to most of the monarchs present in Paradisia, and his family. He enrolled in military training and after graduating he joined the military squadron with both Reinharts, Mel and Frey. He enrolled in military training and later joined the military squadron for his own reasons. He wanted, first, accept his new identity as Azul Weissman, second, to try and make a good and meaningful impact on the world, and third, to realize his dream to see the outside world, be it the vast ocean he dreamt of crossing, the mountain he wanted to conquer, and so on. His curiosity has remained a strong personality trait from when he was young, driving him to do whatever it takes to ensure his dreams. Tristan continued to have a low self-esteem during his training years and for short while after graduation. During this time Tristan considered himself to be useless due to his lack physical strength and skill. However, soon after graduation, he came to learn that his mind is an equally valuable asset to the military, and that he can use his mind to help people. Consequently, Tristan gradually gains confidence himself and his abilities, whether his strength or his intelligence. Nonetheless, he can still be hard on himself at times. The fact that he is so willing to sacrifice himself to achieve a goal shows that he still does not value his own life as much as he should. Despite the fact that Tristan takes calculated tactical decisions, he is also a very emotionally sensitive and empathetic person. Due to Tristan's kind heart, he faces conflict his mind with his belief that he has to force himself to throw away his humanity. This, in conjunction with the fact that he is hard on himself whenever he does something wrong, means that he is yet to completely throw away his humanity. Tristan's most consistent traits remain in his kind heart and keen intuition, making him often concerned with a group's morality. Abilities Being physically weak, Tristan is rarely assigned to the front lines and rarely uses his gears and/or equipment for direct combat, whether melee or range. Instead, his greatest strength lies in his intelligence - innate abilities of deduction and strategy formulation, be it in a war room or on the run. But Tristan has a keen eye for detail, making him a remarkable field tactician, a trait that distinguishes him among his fellow trainees. Though his intelligence is pampered due to his lack of confidence and was forced to do physical trainings not suited for his physique, which soon gradually strengthen his frail physique to the average, though still a klutz outside or inside the battlefield. Skills Access Tristan, being a part of the Leonhart bloodline, he was gifted the power known as "Access" by many. Access is a power known exclusively for a certain bloodline. This power is only present within the royal bloodlines, one being the Leonhart bloodline. It will lay dormant, but arises when the person experiences a certain moment in their life that awakens it and remains active for the rest of the user's life. The ability has a weakness of its own, and stated to be when the power is still dormant. While dormant, the power is capable of being transferred through a blood transfusion. And if successfully awaken the user will now have the access to his/her newfound power. Equipment A-Gear, Model 1: A modified gunblade of some sorts that suits each of a wielder's likings. Its main purpose is to assassinate in range, melee, and/or extended melee combat. There are three parts that compose this modified arsenal: the operating device, blade section and gun section. * Operating Device: The operating device resembles the shape of normal handgun, a revolver more likely. The device itself has two triggers: the first trigger, is used for the guns, and for the second trigger, it is used solely for the blades. It also has a top piece and bottom piece where blades are put in combat, thus the operating device also works as a sword's handle. * Gun Section: It is stated earlier that it acts like a revolver, having it built with a barrel where the bullets are going to be loaded, and the other parts still resemble the ones found in a revolver's build, but a bit tinier and complex just so that the operating device will also act like a sword's handle. * Blade Section: The top piece have gaps wherein the wielder could actually attach or detach a blade for combat: melee or extended melee. The blades are preferably ultra hard steel blades, sharp yet brittle. To attach the blade, the wielder, must slide a blade in the gap and pull the second trigger for it to be attached. Relationships * Frey Reinhart: Frey played a big role in Tristan's life, first, he was one of the two who took him in as a brother, second, he was the one who trained and taught Tristan regarding to basic hand to hand combat, standard swordsmanship and marksmanship. * Mel Reinhart: Other than Frey, Mel happily treated Tristan as a little brother, teaching him and honing his tactical skills through combats. * Stanley Leonhart: Stanley was Tristan's biological father as well as the source of much of the anguish in his life. Tristan met his father when he - Tristan - was still a child and was going to live with him and his mother. However when Stanley denied any relation to him when they were confronted by an unmarked military squadron and his mother was killed. Tristan had since held Stanley in contempt for his mother's death as well as abandoning him at a very young age. Which likely then resulted to his belief. * Trisha Lenz: Not much is known of their relationship, but it's clear to his anguish and contempt towards his father that Tristan was visibly close to his mother. Trivia * He is pretty simple and tends to name things with their known names, for example: he'll name a dog, dog. * He has that random tendency to grab one's personal belongings, and trying it as soon as he gets his hands on it. * His alias, Tai, originated from a badly written form wherein the letter R was ill written and was recognized instead as letter A. * Has a pet peeve towards open doors. * Afraid of teacups due to the accident that had occurred in his past life that involved him learning on how to properly hold a teacup. * He is known to be a stuttering mess once he is in front of someone he admires. * His scent differs from floral scents, like: rose, lotus, and etc., and has a bit of sandalwood musk. Category:Characters